


A New Life

by bluechild



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little angst, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05, bow/glimmer if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild
Summary: Set from Catra’s POV straight after the season 5 finale. I don’t really know how else to summarise it, it’s just insecure and confused Catra left with extremely-in-love-Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> My first She-Ra story!  
> So I swore that I would never watch this show and then I got bored and binged 5 seasons in 2 days. I regret nothing
> 
> Apparently I’m a sucker for Catradora, so here is some fluff set straight after the season 5 finale, enjoy :)

I didn’t even know if I was allowed to kiss her.

The first (and only) time we had kissed was in the heart, when I thought Adora was going to die. Honestly, I thought that everyone was going to die.

And then afterwards, we had been laying down on the grassy hill - but Bow and Glimmer were there. It wasn’t exactly a great time to talk to Adora. And definitely not a good time to talk about just... kissing her.

And now, at Brightmoon, staring at the giant room which was apparently mine now, all I really wanted to do was kiss Adora senseless. 

But the annoying thing was, Arrow Boy and Sparkles would not  _ leave us alone_. I briefly wondered if this was what it was like for Adora all the time, then shuddered at the thought.

“Guys! We can have a sleepover!” Sparkles squealed, and Arrow Boy echoed her sound of delight.

“Ugh, I’m not even going to ask what a sleepover is.” I grumbled.

“Oh, you’ll love them!” Adora added excitedly, and when I rolled my eyes to glare at her, her stupid pretty face was full of hope and happiness.

_ Ugh_, now I wanted to kiss her  again . 

“Adora? Can we talk? In private?” I added, gritting my teeth and glaring pointedly at Sparkles and Arrow Boy.

“Sure, Catra.” She replied. “Guys, can you give us a minute?”

Glimmer teleported away with Bow, and I sighed.

“Are you... okay?” Adora asked carefully. Like I might snap or lash out at any second. I really needed to fix that.

“I...” I sat down on the bed, scowling. “I hate words.” Sighing, I continued. “It’s just that - I just wanted to know what’s going on between us.”

Adora settled down next to me and I glanced away, embarrassed.

“Since the battle we haven’t really said or done anything. And it almost feels like - like a dream. Like it didn’t really happen.” I mumbled, crossing my arms.

“Well, I love you. I definitely remember that happening.” Adora replied, and my ears flicked up in surprise as I heard the smile in her voice. But I still hugged myself tighter.

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked, and I still couldn’t meet her eyes.

“I just - after everything, I can’t... I can’t believe that it’s over. I can’t tell if this is real.” I muttered.

A strong hand gently rested on my shoulder, turning me around. “It’s real. Catra, it’s all over.” Adora’s smile was soft and way too mushy. And little bit concerned too - that wasn’t great. She shouldn’t be worried for me.

I gathered up the remnants of my courage, steeling myself.  _ You can do this, Catra. It’s okay. _

I hugged Adora fiercely, pride be damned. My arms slipped around her torso as my head buried itself into her neck.

“I love you too.” I whispered quietly, and Adora embraced me back with a soft laugh.

“Does this mean I get to be your girlfriend?” She asked, brave enough to let her fingers stroke my back.

I choked out a chuckle, tears gathering in my eyes. “You’re such an idiot. Yes.”

A hand cupped my cheek and pushed my head back gently, and I found Adora grinning at me. Until she saw a tear roll down my cheek.

“Catra, what’s wro-“ She started, but I surged forward and kissed her.

I was scared - no,  _ terrified_, I admitted to myself - that she wouldn’t kiss me back. Even after her just declaring her love for me. But her fingers slid into my short hair and held me closer, eliciting a purr from deep in my throat.

Adora eventually pulled away, smiling and scratching behind my ears.

I could barely form coherent thoughts as waves of pleasure courses through my body, making me shiver and purr even more. It was like... like... having an itch all day and _finally_ getting to scratch it. Except ten times better than that.

“Hey!” I cried, snapping out of it and jumping back on the bed.

Adora started laughing at me as I hissed half-heartedly. I forced a goofy smile down as she wiped a tear from her eye, her cute face scrunched up.

_ Huh. I called her face cute. I guess I was allowed to do that now, with her being my girlfriend. _

_ Girlfriend_ . The word made the corners of my mouth tug upwards, and Adora noticed.

She shuffled towards me and I met her halfway, purring loudly and bumping my nose against hers. Her smile was so bright, so genuine, so...  _Adora_.

Her gaze flicked down to my lips, almost like she was asking permission. No, she was definitely asking permission.

I brought my hands up to cup the sides of her head, just below her ears.

But the movement made her flinch, and the mood dissolved instantly.

I drew back, stammering and embarrassed. “I’m- I’m sorry-“

“No. It’s... it’s not you.” She reassured me, but she wouldn’t look me in the eye. 

“Then what is it?” I asked, my tail lashing anxiously behind me.

Adora sighed, hurt flashing through her eyes. Not at me though - it was at something else, a memory maybe?

“You remember how the First One’s buildings create illusions?”

I nodded, frowning.

“During the battle, I was going through the hallway to use the Failsafe. And I heard you laugh.”

What? I hadn’t been there, not until the very end.

“I went to check it out and it was an illusion. Of you. And it was so... real. I wanted it to be real so badly, but it wasn’t.” Her voice cracked a little at the end.

It took me a minute, but I understood.

“Well, it’s real. I’m real. I’m right here, right now, and I really want to kiss you.” I said, trying to get Adora to look me in the eye.

Just as I finished speaking, there was a flash from the corner of my eye, from within the room. A familiar flash that I associated with trouble, exasperation, and pain-in-the-ass-princesses.

I whipped my head around, growling and baring my teeth out of pure instinct.

I relaxed after a moment, sitting back (I didn’t remember how I got to be crouching in an attack stance) and glancing at the floor in shame. 

“Sorry. It’s just a reflex now.” I mumbled. 

“It’s alright. You’re with the good guys now, and that’s what matters.” Glimmer said, looking like she wanted to pat my shoulder but was too scared to.

Adora grinned and ruffled my hair, making me yelp in protest and flip away to the waterfall.

“Hey!” I growled, but I was smiling too as I fixed my short hair.

“Are you two done being gross? Bow wanted to set up the sleepover.” Sparkles was unimpressed with our antics.

“Still don’t know what that is.” I replied, launching myself back onto the bed.

“It’s just us four ‘sleeping over’ in someone’s else’s room.” Adora explained. 

“Sounds lame.” I drawled, flopping backwards so my head and legs were dangling off either side of the bed. “Is this really what you did in your free time?”

I could practically  _ feel _ Adora roll her eyes and I snickered.

“Fine then. Do a ‘sleepover’ if it makes you happy.” I sighed.

Glimmer jumped up and down in delight and teleported away, probably to get Bow.

“What did I just agree to?” I grumbled, sitting up again.

Adora laughed, the sound still bright and cheery and  _ way _ too good at making my heart stutter.

“It’s just like at the Fright Zone. We just share a room - but it’s for fun, and we bring snacks.”

“Snacks? Why didn’t you say so?” I was being  _ extremely _ sarcastic, but Adora was being dense - as usual - and nodded.

“You should see how much Glimmer brings with her - it’s like a feast.”

The snacks alone were a feast? At the Fright Zone, we had grey bricks for meals. Sometimes brown bricks. And they were feasting just on  _ snacks_...

Adora rested a hand on my shoulder. “I know. It’s hard to adjust - and sometimes, hard to like the people here, after what we went through-“

“Adora-“ I started, but she interrupted me.

“I get it. We had to fight tooth and nail for a fraction of what these people were givenwithout even asking. But it’s a good place, and you’ll like it here. Trust me.”

“I brought food!! And Bow!!” Glimmer squealed, appearing and dropping a bundle of bags and a startled - but excited - Bow.

Adora squeezed my shoulder and smiled reassuringly. So, so, much kindness and peace, and  _ love _ in her expression.

I guess I could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate feedback and comments, and if you have any prompts I would be happy to do them :D
> 
> Also might do a sequel, depends if you guys like this one :)


End file.
